Large software development projects involve complex processes. Software developers and development teams may find it difficult to work on the same portion of code simultaneously. Providing a full and current copy of a software project to a developer's work environment may be time consuming and complicated as enterprise software projects are often large and constantly changing. A developer may find it difficult to remain current on recent changes to the project made by other developers or teams. Submitting, testing, and committing changes in a large development environment also presents challenges as a developer may not always know what changes other developers are making and submitting to a test environment. A developer may submit updated code to a test or staging server only to discover that changes the developer made are obviated or superseded by changes to related or dependent code submitted by other developers in the interim period. Resolution of conflicts arising from two or more developers changing the same code simultaneously adversely affects developer productivity. Testing of software changes in a large project may take an extended period and produce unexpected or unreliable results.